


maps and plans

by gingerishfish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship is Love, Gansey and Henry are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerishfish/pseuds/gingerishfish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: TRC Fic Drabbles With Friends!





	maps and plans

Henry watched him fall. He crumpled like a coat being dropped on the floor. His limbs fell lifeless beside him. His neck bent awkwardly. Henry watched as Richard Gansey the third took his last breaths kissing the spitfire love of his life. 

Truly, he looked remarkably better for what one could call _a reanimated corpse_. He was fully alive, soul and all, but sometimes Henry didn’t know what to do around him. Gansey was exactly the same. Perhaps Henry was the that changed. 

Henry sat next to Gansey on the floor of Monmouth, shoulder to shoulder. His skin was warm, Henry reminded himself, he’s alive. His throat closed for a second. He wasn’t alone. 

“Henry?”

”Just dreaming of adventure, my friend. Are we starting on this continent? Seems so ordinary.”

Gansey adjusted his glasses. Thin gold rims that highlighted how golden he was. Henry thought he seemed more handsome and human. Yes, human. 

“I think ordinary sounds grand for a little while,” Gansey said. 

Henry ruffled his hair, and Gansey let him. He kept his hand on the back of his head. Gansey stayed quiet, still flipping through a dusty map book. Why he didn’t just google for directions, Henry didn’t understand. It was part of being Gansey. 

Henry let his fingers run through his golden strands. He leaned his head against Gansey and Gansey reached to hold his other hand. 

“I’m alive.”

”I see that. The breathing and all.”

”I’m not going to disappear.”

Henry made an affirmative noise, Gansey patted the side of Henry’s face. 

“You aren’t alone.” Gansey said quietly. They sat there for a few moments, Gansey allowing the silence to soothe them both. Henry liked the silence. He liked that he didn’t have to fill the void with noise. He took the map book and flipped through the pages with flair. Henry opened to a random page, closed his eyes, and placed a finger on the map.

”Let’s start here,” he said.

”What is there to see?”

”Well Gansey boy, we shall see! You’re the one that’s good at finding things. Let’s see what you find.”

Gansey smiled his hundred watt smile.

”Excelsior.”

Henry liked that there wasn’t a void in the first place. 


End file.
